


Revenge for the Roses

by yououui



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yououui/pseuds/yououui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the body of a murdered girl is found in his woods, Fai and his familiar venture out of the forest to find her killer with the hopes of using his blood as fertilizer for Fai's roses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge for the Roses

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first story I'm ever actually posting to AO3, so we'll see if I do any of this right? Anyway, I saw a beautiful sketch (linked below) of witch!Fai with his familiar, Kurogane, and I just had to write a quick fic based on it. This isn't anything too substantial, it's just a quick little something that I wrote in one night, so it's a pretty quick read.
> 
> General warning for violence and blood.
> 
> jaynmishmish.tumblr.com/post/122679404322/

Fai could find his way back to his grounds blindfolded and with plugs in his ears. He had lived there for… well, he couldn’t even remember. He had lived far longer than any other human he had met, and he had lived in this same spot in the woods for hundreds of years.

His dark crimson cloak ghosted across the leaf-covered ground as he walked through the trees, and eventually they parted and revealed the clearing where his humble home sat. It was just one room, with a large bed and a fireplace with a cauldron hanging over it, and there was a small well for water just about twenty feet away from the front door. He had various odds and ends that he had picked up throughout the years and a couple of comfortable chairs that his familiar had made for him years ago.

Speaking of which…

Fai dropped his bag inside his home and walked around to the back of the house. There was a large pile of leaves that moved slowly up and down to the time of a slow and steady breath. Fai smiled and brushed a few leaves away, revealing the silver scales underneath.

“Kuro-sama, I’m home! Time to wake up!” Fai said as he patted the scales.

The scales moved under his hand and the pile of leaves shifted. Fai stepped back as his familiar uncurled from his favorite sleeping spot, the leaves falling away and revealing his grand form. He opened his mouth in a large yawn, a puff of smoke escaping, and stretched his wings up towards the sky before folding them against his back.

Kurogane was Fai’s beloved familiar. Fai could manipulate his shape as he pleased, but he almost always took the form of the magnificent dragon sitting in front of him. His scales were iridescent silver that reflected light with light blues and purples, and his eyes were large and blood red.

Fai pulled the hood of his cloak off of his head and held his hand out as Kurogane lowered his head towards him. Fai smiled and stroked the top of his snout a few times before placing a small kiss on his nose.

“Did you miss me?” Fai asked as he moved his hand to caress the side of Kurogane’s snout. Kurogane let out a low rumble, a puff of air escaping his nostrils and blowing back Fai’s blond hair. Fai laughed and shook his head. “Hey, that’s not nice! I was gone for a while!”

 Kurogane huffed and stretched his neck forward a bit more to nuzzle Fai’s neck with his nose. Fai smiled and pet Kurogane softly, leaning his head against him. Kurogane made a long and low whining noise, making the ground vibrate under him.

“I know it took longer than I said,” Fai said quietly. “The root I told you I was trying to find didn’t grow in the same place it did last year. It took me a little while to find a new patch.”

Kurogane pulled his head back and looked down at Fai. Fai tilted his head back to look up at Kurogane’s eyes and tilted his head.

“What is it?” Fai asked. “Do you want me to change you? I’m sure you wouldn’t mind sleeping inside after so long.”

Kurogane was about to open his large mouth, but stopped. His nostrils flared as he sniffed the air and he turned to look behind him into the dark expanse of the woods.

“What’s wrong?” Fai asked, stepping forward. Kurogane growled, and Fai narrowed his eyes. “Show me.”

Kurogane spread his wings and gave a few strong flaps, lifting his large body off the ground and into the air. He lifted himself above the trees and began to fly, and Fai followed him on foot. He cast a small spell on his feet so that he could move as quickly as Kurogane, something he did often when they played their racing games.

He looked up at Kurogane, following his form until he stopped and stayed in one place, continuously flapping his wings to keep him up. Fai stopped underneath Kurogane and looked around. He stopped when he saw a small hand peeking out from under a pile of leaves, pale and unmoving.

Fai knelt beside the pile and brushed the leaves away, revealing the body of a young girl. Her skin was a pale and ashen white, her hair long and dark. Her eyes were open and looking right up at Kurogane, but they were a dull violet and unseeing. Still wet and warm blood stained her naked body, a gruesome but cleanly cut wound opening up her chest.

“Oh, you poor girl,” Fai said quietly, placing a hand on her forehead and brushing her hair back. He narrowed his eyes. “Your body is still warm…” He leaned down towards her and shut his eyes. “Don’t worry, young girl. It is too late for you, but I can avenge you.”

Fai pressed his forehead to the girl’s, allowing her last moments into his mind. He opened his eyes and pulled away from her. He smiled and stroked her cheek.

“I’ll find that vile man, I’ll make him pay for taking away the life of such a young girl,” Fai said quietly. He lifted two fingers up and wrote a quick spell into the air, causing the ground to lift from a specific spot and produce a deep hole.

He picked the girl up and laid her into the ground, using his magic to cover her up with the dirt. He looked up at Kurogane, who was still hovering overhead, and nodded.

Kurogane nodded back and began flying back to their home, and Fai followed. Kurogane landed back in his favorite spot when they arrived, shaking the surrounding trees. Fai came to a stop beside him and turned around to look into the trees, crossing his arms under his cloak.

He jumped when Kurogane nudged him and smiled. “Sorry, Kuro-chan,” Fai said. “I was just thinking about that poor girl. Someone who kidnapped her to experiment on her body murdered her. I wonder how many other children he’s done this to… And to dispose of her poor body in my woods! He defiled the ground with her innocent blood.”

Kurogane let out a warm puff of air against Fai’s neck, and Fai smiled and shut his eyes. He turned to Kurogane and lifted his fingers. “Let’s make you smaller. I’ve been gone for so long, I definitely don’t feel like sleeping alone tonight.”

Fai wrote a spell into the air, the glowing pale blue runes wrapping around Kurogane’s massive form and enveloping him in a bright light. When it faded, Kurogane was standing before Fai in the form of a human man.

Kurogane frowned and stretched his neck. “Tch. I haven’t been this small in a while. It’s uncomfortable.”

Fai smiled and stepped up to Kurogane, putting a hand on his dark and bare chest. “It has been a while, hasn’t it?” He asked, dragging his fingers up to Kurogane’s neck. “And trust me, Kuro-sama. You are anything but _small_." 

Fai’s fingers played with the hair on the back of Kurogane’s neck, and Kurogane gave a small smirk and leaned down. Fai tilted his head up expectedly, but Kurogane stopped before their lips touched.

Fai pulled back and looked up at Kurogane with a small pout. “That wasn’t very nice. What gives, Kuro-tease?”

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” Kurogane said, pulling at the cloak hanging from Fai’s shoulders.

Fai smiled and shrugged. “I did just get back from a long trip. I can’t go everywhere naked like you.”

“You could at least be naked right now,” Kurogane said.

Fai laughed and shook his head. “Let’s get inside first, hmm? That’s why I built this after all, so that I wouldn’t have to stand outside naked.

Kurogane took that as an invitation to haul Fai over his shoulder and into the house. Fai laughed and kicked his legs and slapped Kurogane’s back teasingly. “You big animal! You put me down right now!”

Kurogane dropped Fai on the bed inside and crossed his arms. “Don’t boss me around you damn witch.”

Fai grinned and lifted himself up onto his elbows. “You sound so threatening, but you let me go as soon as I told you to.”

Fai’s blue eyes flashed yellow, and then Kurogane was on the bed with each hand on either side of Fai, hovering over his smaller frame. Kurogane narrowed his eyes and his arms trembled as he was held there by Fai’s magic.

Fai leaned up and put his lips against Kurogane’s ear. “You just love to do what I say, my little pet,” Fai whispered before pressing a kiss to Kurogane’s neck.

“Damn it,” Kurogane growled. “You know I hate it when you use your magic like this.”

Fai smiled and released his hold on Kurogane, but Kurogane didn’t go anywhere. “You just hate it when you don’t beg me to do it,” Fai said, dragging his fingers down Kurogane’s jaw.

“I'm the one who begs now?” Kurogane asked. “More like you beg me to let you hold me down so that you can take advantage of me to your heart’s content.”

Fai shrugged and smiled. “And you let me do it every time.”

Kurogane unclasped the front of Fai’s cloak, letting it fall open under Fai, and then went to work on his brown leather boots that went all the way up to his thigh. “Not tonight though,” Kurogane said. “It’s been way too long. I need to be able to use my hands tonight.”

Fai smiled and bit his bottom lip. “Okay,” He said as Kurogane tossed one brown leather boot to the ground and started on the other. “You can be in control tonight. I don’t mind being your pet this time.”

 

\--

 

Fai accepted the warm mug from Kurogane and sighed as he breathed in the warm steam. Fai took a sip as Kurogane climbed into bed with his own mug in his hand.

“You’re the only one who can make tea the way I like,” Fai said. “Even I can’t make tea that I like.”

Kurogane gave a small grunt as he sipped at his own tea, and Fai nudged him. A few drops of tea spilled over Kurogane’s mug and down his fingers, but Kurogane was pretty much immune to the heat. Even though his skin in this form wasn’t scaled, he could handle fire and heat just as well as he could in his dragon form.

“Hey, you can actually talk now,” Fai said. “No grunts or groans or growls.”

Kurogane nuzzled his head into Fai’s neck and growled, and Fai smiled and leaned his cheek on top of Kurogane’s black hair.

“I don’t mind this though, even if you have no snout,” Fai said as he lifted his mug to his lips.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes before Kurogane pulled away and Fai leaned against his shoulder. “That girl,” Kurogane said quietly.

Fai nodded. “I can see the man who killed her, but I don’t know her name,” He said quietly. “And I’m not entirely sure, but I think she’s from Suwa, the village a mile out of the north side of the forest. That’s what it looks like from her memories, anyway.”

“What are you going to do if you find him?” Kurogane asked.

Fai hummed, a small smile on his lips. “Make him feel worse than he made that innocent girl feel. And I’ll do it on the patch of dirt outside, I’m sure his dirty blood will nourish it. I’ll be able to grow roses again.”

Kurogane gave a small, amused scoff and shook his head. “You’re cruel, you know that?”

“Only to people who deserve it,” Fai replied. “I never kill anyone innocent. I’m not completely evil.”

“I guess not,” Kurogane said with a shrug.

“Will you help me?” Fai asked, looking up at Kurogane. “Your big claws and fire breath will come in handy.”

“If you promise that you’ll make the bastard suffer then sure, I’ll help,” Kurogane said, baring his teeth in a hungry grin.

Fai smiled and planted a kiss on Kurogane’s cheek. “You’ll love my plan! We’ll head to Suwa tomorrow.”

 

\--

 

Fai left the next morning with his cloak draped over his shoulders and Kurogane at his side. Kurogane, however, wasn’t very happy about the trip, as he was forced to make the whole walk on four paws.

Kurogane growled from his place beside Fai, and Fai smiled sympathetically down at him. “Sorry Kuro-pup! I don’t have any clothes to fit you in your human form, and you can’t really just fly into the village as a dragon. I promise I’ll get some more fabric so I can make you some clothes for next time.”

Kurogane huffed and ran ahead of Fai, scaring away some birds. He ran around, never straying too far from Fai, but enjoying himself as he played with the other animals in the forest. Fai laughed from behind him and reached into his pack to pull out a flask of water.

“Are you thirsty, Kuro-sama?” Fai called, holding the flask above his head.

Kurogane barked back, scaring more birds out of the tree next to him, and continued running around. Fai smiled and took a sip of the water and then put it back in his pack.

Kurogane continued playing with the animals until night fell and the playful animals of the day fell asleep. Kurogane stayed close to Fai when the sun wasn’t up, growling into the dark trees anytime he smelled a wolf.

They arrived at the edge of the woods, and Fai decided to set up camp because of how late it was. “We won’t get any information if everyone is asleep,” Fai told Kurogane as he pulled the supplies to set up a tent out of his enchanted bag.

He set up the tent easily and offered to change Kurogane into a human, but Kurogane decided to stay a canine and keep guard outside of the tent.

Fai woke up early the next morning and folded the tent back up and stuffed it into his bag. “Come on, I’m hungry,” Fai said, letting Kurogane lead the way along the road into the town.

Fai glanced around Suwa, taking note of the new buildings that had sprung up since his last time there. Fai knew that there were stories of him, of the witch that resided in the woods that no one ever dared to venture into, in all of the towns surrounding the woods. However, Fai so rarely left the woods that no one could ever remember what he looked like, so he was simply a stranger passing through every time he did happen to visit a town.

His favorite noodle stand still stood though, although he supposed that by now it was more of a full building with tables and everything. The family that originally started the business did so many generations ago, and it was Fai’s favorite place in all of Suwa.

After a quick bite to eat (and slipping some bits of pork and beef to Kurogane), Fai set out into the town. The dirt road was full of merchants selling their goods and children running around between them.

One girl ran straight into Fai’s back, causing him to stumble forward and her to fall on her butt. Kurogane gave a small growl, but Fai waved him off and held a hand out to the girl.

“You have to be careful next time,” Fai said, making her look up at him. “The next old man you run into may not be as nice as I am.”

“Th-Thank you!” She stammered as she took his hand and let him pull her up. “But Mister, you’re not old! Not at all!”

Fai laughed and shook his head. “Maybe not to you, girl.”

The girl grinned and put a hand to her chest. “My name is Sakura! Sorry for bumping into you!” She turned her attention to Kurogane and stepped closer to him, not frightened at all by his black fur or red eyes. “Your dog is very pretty!”

Kurogane sniffed her hand and then lowered his head to let her pet him, and Fai smiled. “You must be special if my mean old pup is being so nice to you!” He teased, making Kurogane let out a low growl.

Sakura laughed with Fai, and looked up at him. “Thank you for letting me pet your dog!” She said.

Fai smiled and nodded, reaching out to put a hand on her head. Her feelings flowed into him, something common with children who didn’t have much control with hiding their thoughts or emotions, and it made the smile slip off of his face. He could feel the happiness she was showing him, but clouding her mind was a heavy blanket of worry and sadness.

Fai frowned and knelt in front of her, making her tilt her head. “Why are you so sad, Sakura?”

“What?” Sakura asked, blinking her large green eyes. “What do you mean? I’m not…” She trailed off under the gaze of Fai’s thoughtful eyes, and gave a little sigh. “My friend… She’s missing. No one knows where she is.”

“Who is she?” Fai asked. “I’m not from here, I may have seen her in passing.”

“Tomoyo,” Sakura said, tears filling her eyes. “She has long black hair and really pale skin, and the most pretty purple eyes! But… She went missing a week ago… And no one can find her…”

Fai looked at Kurogane somberly, and Kurogane nodded. Fai sighed and looked back at Sakura. He knew he couldn’t tell her that he knew the truth, but he couldn’t lie to her and tell her that everything would turn out fine and Tomoyo would come home, either.

“Who is in charge of looking for her?” Fai asked quietly. “I think I might have seen her. I’d like to speak to that person.”

Sakura nodded and wiped her eyes, and then took Fai’s hand to lead him. They walked down to the end of the street and stopped in front of one of the larger buildings on the road.

“Dr. Kyle is the one who is in charge of taking care of all the bad stuff,” Sakura explained. “This is where he takes sick people. He should be here at this time of day.”

Fai nodded and knocked on the door. A few moments later it swung open, and Fai had to force himself to not let any emotions reveal themselves on his face.

The person standing before him was the one that he had seen in the dead girl’s last memories, the one who killed her.

Kurogane growled and then gave a low bark, and Fai gave a charming smile. “Hello, my name is Fai. Sakura here told me that you were the one in charge of finding Tomoyo,” Fai said.

The doctor looked kind enough, and it made Fai sick. He had this whole town fooled into thinking that he was someone they could trust. “Yes, that’s right. My name is Kyle Rondart,” The doctor said. “Do you have any information about Tomoyo? Have you seen her?”

He was a good actor, Fai thought. But Fai had been around for a long time, and he could spot a liar from a mile away. As Kyle made the show of concern, Fai caught the twinkle in his eye, the pride because Fai knew that Kyle was sure that no one would ever find Tomoyo's body. Fai could understand why Kyle would feel so proud, why he would assume that he had gotten away with his crime. Humans never went into the woods, so it truly was one of the best places to dump a body. Or it would be, if Fai and Kurogane didn't live in the middle of the forest.

“Could we go inside and talk?” Fai asked. Kyle nodded and stepped aside to let Fai in. Fai turned to Kurogane and gestured to Sakura. “Stay out here and play with her for a bit.”

Keep her safe, was what Fai had truly meant, and Kurogane nodded his head. Fai stepped through the door, and Kyle closed it behind him. The front room had a desk with two chairs in front of it, and Kyle moved to sit behind the desk.

Fai followed suit and sat in one of the chairs. “I’ll cut to the chase,” Fai said as he crossed his legs. “I think I saw the missing girl, but I’m not sure. And I didn’t want to get Sakura’s hopes up.”

Fai could see the worry flash across Kyle’s face, but he hid it with a look of concern. “Can you describe the girl you saw?” Kyle asked, leaning forward.

Fai shook his head. “Young… Black hair… It’s hard to remember, but I think if I saw a picture of her then I would be able to recognize her.”

Kyle nodded and turned around to open one of the cabinets behind his desk. “I think her parents gave me a picture, it should be in here somewhere.”

Good show, Fai thought, going so far as to even pull out a picture. Kyle must really think that no one will ever find her if he'll show her picture to someone who thinks they might have seen her, Fai figured. He stood up silently and moved behind Kyle, writing a spell into the air as he did so. The runes shot forward and wrapped around Kyle, making his body go limp and fall to the floor. Fai used his foot to kick Kyle onto his back and he smiled down at the unsuspecting doctor.

“What… What is this?” Kyle struggled to ask. “What did you do to me?”

“Just a little magic, Doctor,” Fai said. He put his foot on Kyle’s chest and stepped down, making Kyle groan in pain. “What a little snake you are. I know you killed the girl, I found her body myself. It was very rude of you to dispose of her like that in my woods.”

“Who… Are you…?” Kyle asked, his voice pained from the force of Fai’s boot.

Fai smiled. “Just a visitor, passing through town.”

He kicked his foot forward, catching Kyle’s jaw and knocking him out. Fai rolled his eyes at how easily Kyle passed out and knelt down to pick up the picture he had dropped. It was of the girl he had found, Tomoyo, and even through the black and white photo, he could see that she had been a truly radiant girl. Her death was really a shame.

He sighed and put the photo on Kyle's desk, and then walked around the desk to the front door. He opened it and saw Sakura scratching Kurogane behind the ear and smiled. “I’m sorry Sakura, but I’m going to have to take Kuro-chan back now,” Fai said.

Sakura pouted and looked at Kurogane. Kurogane gave a little yelp and nuzzled her cheek with his nose, making the girl giggle. Sakura eventually waved and turned to run home, and Kurogane followed Fai inside.

“It was this guy,” Fai said, showing Kurogane the unconscious form of the doctor. “I’m going to transport us back to the house, will you be able to meet us there by nightfall?”

Kurogane barked, letting Fai know that he would be fine and he would make it home, and Fai smiled.

“Just don’t play too much, we have a job to do after all,” Fai said as he scratched the top of Kurogane’s head. Fai lifted his two fingers and frowned. “I really hate this spell. It takes so much out of me.”

He wrote the spell into the air, and the letters wrapped around himself and Kyle and swallowed them up and away from the town.

 

\--

 

Fai had pulled one of his chairs outside and was staring up at the stars with Kyle tied up beside him when Kurogane ran up to him. Fai smiled and pet Kurogane, and pushed forward the bowl of water he had waiting for him.

“Did you tell your friends that you couldn’t play today? It didn’t take you very long to get back,” Fai said as Kurogane lapped at the water.

Kurogane finished the water and barked at Fai, who laughed and nodded. After quickly writing the changing spell into the air, Kurogane stood before him as a man again.

“I hate being a dog more than I hate being a person,” Kurogane said as he stretched his arms.

“It wouldn’t seem that way to me,” Fai said, looking up at Kurogane from his chair. “You sure had a lot of fun with the other animals and that girl.”

Kurogane crossed his arms and looked away, but didn’t deny that he had had fun. He looked down at Kyle and raised a brow. “He’s still knocked out?” Kurogane asked.

Fai nodded and shrugged. “He’s weaker than he wants to make it seem,” He said as he stood up. He knelt beside Kyle and began undoing the rope that held him, and then had Kurogane drag him over to the barren patch of dirt that Fai had spoken off before.

"Are you feeling okay? We can wait until tomorrow if you're still weak from transporting the two of you," Kurogane said, but Fai smiled and shook his head, stepping up next to Kurogane.

"Don't worry about me, Kuro-sama. I had enough time to rest and regain my strength while waiting for you," Fai told him. "Besides, I want to start planting my roses tomorrow."

Fai turned to look at Kyle and nudged him with his boot, and Kyle gave a start as he awoke. He looked up and saw Fai, and immediately tried to get away, but Kurogane was behind him to keep him from going anywhere.

“What is this?!” Kyle yelled, sitting up and looking between Fai and Kurogane. “Who are you people?!”

“The ones who inhabit these woods,” Fai said, smiling. “It was my Kuro-sama who found her body, just so you know.”

Kyle paled. “What are you talking about?”

“The girl,” Kurogane said. He looked at Fai. “Change me into a dragon already, I want to torch this guy.”

Fai smiled and waved a hand. “In due time, Kuro-sama. Let me have some fun first.” He knelt in front of Kyle and held his fingers up, letting magic light at their tips. “I saw all of her last thoughts, you know. I saw the way you took her away from her home and cut her open. Why exactly did you do that? You never did tell her, so I'm not sure why.”

Kyle looked frightened. That made Fai happy. “I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Kyle exclaimed.

Fai rolled his eyes and wrote a quick spell into the air, and then a sharp beam of light shot out and hit Kyle in the chest. Kyle’s eyes widened and he coughed, blood spilling from his lips.

“It doesn’t feel very good to get a hole in your chest, does it?” Fai asked as the magic faded away, revealing the wound he had just inflicted.

Kyle coughed up more blood and then fell onto his side, his eyes dull. Kurogane scoffed. “That was quick.”

“Way too quick,” Fai said as he wrote out a long spell. The letters fell on Kyle’s body, and then Kyle was gasping for air and sitting up.

Kyle touched his chest, where the wound had been, and looked up at Fai. “What did you do to me?!”

Fai smiled. “I killed you. But that didn’t satisfy me, so I brought you back.”

Fai wrote another spell into the air, and then cuts started opening up all over Kyle’s body, making him writhe and scream in pain. The skin on his cheek split open, and Kyle looked up at Fai.

“You bastard…” Kyle spat. “Why didn’t you just bring her back if you could?”

Fai smiled. “So you admit that you killed her?”

A wave of his hand, and the cuts deepened until blood was gushing from them. Kyle screamed and fell to the ground, and then his screams died out. Kurogane shook his head. “This guy dies too easily,” He said as he went to sit on the chair Fai had dragged outside.

Fai shrugged. “More fun for me.” He wrote the same spell from before out, and Kyle was breathing again in just another moment. “You see Dr. Kyle,” Fai said as a spell reached out and wrapped itself around Kyle’s neck, squeezing it slowly. “As badly as everyone would like to be able to bring their loved ones back from the dead, it just isn’t possible. No one can come back from the dead. If I had brought that girl back, it wouldn’t have lasted. She would have been dead again within the hour.”

Fai lifted the spell from Kyle’s neck, let him gasp for breath, and then used another spell to slit Kyle’s throat. Blood spilled onto the dirt, and Fai smiled. He could already see that the ground was looking more nourished from Kyle’s blood.

Fai brought Kyle back again, and Kyle looked up at him fearfully. “So do you see now, Dr. Kyle?” Fai asked. “My spell is nothing more than a temporary fix. You are already dead. All of this… It’s just for my enjoyment.”

Fai shot a spell towards Kurogane, who was able to move away from the house before his form began to grow. He let out a loud roar once he was a silver dragon again, and took loud, earth-shaking steps towards Fai and Kyle. Fai stepped back, and Kurogane sucked in a deep breath and then let it out again with flames.

Kyle screamed before the fire had even reached him, and Fai and Kurogane watched as he burned. He tried to roll on the ground, but it was useless, and after a few minutes he was dead. “Kuro-sama, that isn’t going to give me any blood,” Fai said as he brought Kyle back again.

Kurogane stepped towards Kyle, who tried to back away, but was stuck in the same spot with fear. Kurogane lifted a large, clawed foot and dropped it on Kyle. Kyle screamed at the weight and wriggled under Kurogane, trying vainly to get away.

Fai smiled. “Crush him, Kuro-sama,” Fai said. “Give me all his blood.”

Kurogane did as he was told and slowly crushed Kyle before finally stomping his foot down. Blood splattered over the dirt, and Kurogane pushed what was left of Kyle’s body into the ground to really let it soak him up.

Fai walked over and looked, grimacing. “Cover that up,” Fai said with a wave of his hand. “I don’t want to look at that.”

Kurogane did as he was told, scooping dirt over Kyle's body with his foot, and then wiped his bloody foot onto the ground. He then moved to his spot behind the house and Fai followed behind him. He curled up on the ground, pulling Fai up and letting him settle in the curve of his tail. Kurogane turned his long neck towards Fai and lowered his head towards him.

Fai smiled and touched his hand to the underside of Kurogane’s jaw. “Thanks for helping me,” He said as he gave a small scratch. “I’ll grow beautiful roses for you.”

Kurogane gave a small, warm huff of air and lowered his head so that it and his neck were resting along the expanse of his belly. Fai settled himself in the crook of Kurogane’s curved tail, unclasping his cloak from his neck and draping it over his body like a blanket.

“He never did tell us why he killed that girl,” Fai said. “But I suppose it might be better if we don’t know.”

Kurogane let out a low growl, and Fai smiled.

“Okay, I’ll stop talking about it,” He said. “Let’s sleep, I know we’re both tired.”

Kurogane let out another low noise and shut his eyes, and Fai dropped a kiss on Kurogane’s nose before getting comfortable and falling asleep against Kurogane’s warm body.


End file.
